In order to form an object image on a light receiving surface of an image sensor while suppressing aberration, a plurality of optical elements such as a lens and an diaphragm are provided in an optical unit. In order to demonstrate desired optical performance, each of the optical elements needs to be secured in a predetermined posture at a predetermined position.
As such, there is suggested to form, during manufacture of the optical unit, a diaphragm wall integrally connected to an end of an opening on an imaging side of a lens barrel for accommodating the optical elements and, via an elastic member, bias the optical elements to the diaphragm wall (see PLT 1 set forth below).